1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus including a non-self-emissive display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel is classified into a self-emissive display panel and a non-self-emissive display panel in accordance with whether the display panel requires a separate light source to display an image or not. The self-emissive display panel may include an organic light emitting display panel, and the non-self-emissive display panel may include a liquid crystal display panel.
Generally, the non-self-emissive display panel uses a backlight unit that generates a light. The non-self-emissive display panel controls a transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit to display grayscales. The liquid crystal display panel controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to control the transmittance of the light incident thereto. However, a response speed of the liquid crystal molecules may be too slow for certain applications of the display panel that require a quick response (e.g., gaming).